Field
This disclosure is generally related to communication technologies. More specifically, this disclosure is related to a method, an apparatus, and a mobile terminal for collecting location information.
Related Art
Advancements in low-power circuits, battery technologies, and cellular and wireless networks has resulted in the proliferation of various types of mobile computing systems. In many cases, consumers prefer to perform their computing tasks on laptops, tablet computers, and smartphones over traditional desktop (non-mobile) computers. Moreover, computers are also being integrated into everyday consumer products, such as Internet-enabled automobiles and smart watches.
With such mobile devices, a user may communicate with another user, access the Internet, or perform other online tasks anytime and anywhere. However, due to their small size and/or their portability, such mobile devices are oftentimes lost, or stolen by others. If the owner cannot find the mobile device, the owner typically has to purchase a replacement with his own money. Unfortunately, for many users, these mobile devices are too expensive for them to be able to replace them once they're lost or stolen.
Typically, when a user loses a mobile device, such as a smartphone, the user may attempt to contact his lost device using another device that is capable of achieving real-time communication with the lost device. For example, if the user cannot locate his smartphone, the user may attempt using a telephone or cellular phone to call the smartphone, or to activate an alert on the smartphone over a computer network. In response to such a communication request, the smartphone may generate an audible or visual alert, such as by vibrating, playing a ringtone, or generating an alert that may allow the user to locate the smartphone.
Unfortunately, the user may not be able to locate the smartphone in this way if the user is not near the smartphone (e.g., in the same room), the smartphone has lost battery power, the smartphone is turned off, or the smartphone is in a silent mode of operation. To make matters worse, any attempts to locate the smartphone by remotely accessing a Global Positioning System (GPS) sensor of the smartphone will not work if the smartphone is not in a powered-on state (e.g., the device is turned off or has lost power), does not have a cellular or wireless network connection, or is not reachable over a network for any other reason.